List of live shows
This is a comprehensive list of The Sponge Rockers shows that are known to exist. It dates back to 1987 and continues over 30 years. The list *1987-06-xx - House Concert - San Diego, CA *1987-07-12 - San Diego, CA *1987-09-02 - birthday party - San Diego, CA *1987-11-03 - San Diego, CA *1987-12-19 - The Hideout - San Diego, CA (18+) *1988-02-03 - Tower Theatre - Fresno, CA *1988-04-07 - Pizza Beer and Wings - Pomona, CA (21+) *1988-06-xx - Nat's Party - San Diego, CA *1988-xx-xx - Acerogami - Pomona, CA (21+) *1989-01-17 - The Vera Project - Seattle, WA (all ages) *1989-03-05 - Tonic Lounge - Portland, OR (18+) *1989-03-19 - The Colony - Sacramento, CA *1989-05-06 - The Wiltern - Los Angeles, CA *1989-06-15 - The Rock - Tucson, AZ *1989-07-01 - The Loudhouse Rock and Roll Bar - Tucson, AZ (21+) *1989-07-02 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ (18+) *1989-07-03 - Marquee Theatre - Tempe, AZ *1989-08-07 - The Jam Spot - Albuquerque, NM *1989-08-09 - KTAOS Solar Center - Taos, NM *1989-08-11 - Molly's Bar - Tijeras, NM (21+) *1989-09-18 - El Rey Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *1989-10-15 - Shotski's Woodfire Pizza - Salem, OR *1989-11-24 - Munchie's - Pomona, CA *1989-12-13 - The Shakedown - Bellingham, WA *1990-01-16 - Red Atlas - Helena, MT (Jacob Lawrence's first show) *1990-01-17 - The Windbreak - Fargo, ND *1990-01-18 - Turf Club - St. Paul, MN *1990-01-19 - The Frequency - Madison, WI *1990-01-20 - PJ's Lager House - Detroit, MI *1990-01-21 - The Basement - Columbus, OH *1990-01-22 - Rex Theater - Pittsburgh, PA *1990-01-23 - Arlene's Grocery - New York, NY *1990-01-25 - The Music Hall - Portsmouth, NH *1990-01-28 - The Strand Theatre - Rockland, ME *1990-02-23 - Narrows Center For The Arts - Fall River, MA *1990-02-24 - Albert Music Hall - Waretown, NJ *1990-02-25 - Rehoboth Beach Bandstand - Rehoboth Beach, DE *1990-02-27 - JV's Restaurant - Falls Church, VA *1990-03-01 - The Evening Muse - Charlotte, NC *1990-03-02 - Tin Roof - Columbia, SC *1990-03-03 - The Foundry - Athens, GA *1990-03-04 - Crowbar - Ybor City, FL *1990-03-11 - Bourbon Street Bar - Auburn, AL *1990-03-12 - Government Street Grocery - Ocean Springs, MS *1990-03-13 - Chickie Wah Wah - New Orleans, LA *1990-03-14 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *1990-03-15 - KTAOS Solar Center - Taos, NM *1990-03-16 - The Rebel Lounge - Phoenix, AZ *1990-03-17 - The Casbah - San Diego, CA (last public show before hiatus) *1990-07-06 - The Glass House - Pomona, CA (secret show, last show before hiatus) *1992-07-08 - naTo - Leipzig, Germany (Nat's first show, first show since hiatus) *1992-07-11 - Festplatz am Weidig - Saalfeld, Germany *1992-07-12 - Konzerthalle - Bad Freienwalde, Germany *1992-07-13 - Gruenspan - Hamburg, Germany *1992-07-14 - Gladhouse - Cottbus, Germany *1992-07-17 - Statt-Cafe - Kiel, Germany *1992-07-18 - Jugendkulturzentrum - Biesenthal, Germany *1992-07-19 - Die Kantine - Cologne, Germany *1992-07-25 - KulturBrauerei - Berlin, Germany *(a slew of unknown venues and unknown towns from 1992-07-26 to 1992-08-29) *1992-09-01 - Brotfabrik - Frankfurt, Germany Category:Shows